<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Committed by TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233459">Committed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request by commission for KawaSumi friends with benefits. </p><p>Kawaki and Sumire have been best friends for a long time, and find that they both can benefit from helping each other find a little pleasure. </p><p>Can they simply remain as friends with benefits though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakei Sumire/Kawaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Committed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/gifts">iBloo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>♦ Committed ♦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>✿KawaSumi✿</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire shuddered at the sound of that deep, husky voice, lids fluttering opened to peek up at the man standing tall next to her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time she’d called him over on a night when she’d found herself in need of a good touch—far from it actually. Kawaki had been her friend for several years now, they’d known each other since middle school and had similar interests. Neither of them were interested in a relationship, she was too busy focusing on her studies and Kawaki was… he wasn’t a man who acted on feelings of anything more than lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attraction between the two was mutual, merely sexual, but intense and made for quite the passionate sex. It started on one particular drunken night which neither of them remembered. They only knew that they’d woken up next to each other the following morning, naked, and curiosity led to them fucking their hangovers away. After that, they’d established an agreement with each other—one that Sumire should’ve known was as dangerous as it was blissful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being friends with benefits certainly had its perks, especially when that friend with benefits was Kawaki. He was tall, over six feet, body thick with muscle, harboring a strength that had left her swooning more times than she could count. He carried himself with confidence, had the most striking grey eyes, a color so uniquely him and wholly enrapturing. His inked skin always made her want to have a taste of all of him. His ears were pierced with a silver stud in each lobe, his left brow accentuated with two silver hoops. For the most part, he carried a bored, and yet intimidating expression, his hair was styled in an undercut, shaved blond underneath and long, wavy raven strands that laid over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many things that attracted her to him, his perfectly straight, white teeth, his thick lower lip, that strong, defined jawline that was sometimes covered in thick stubble. Honestly, there was nothing about Kawaki that Sumire didn’t like, and that was the problem. Kawaki was her friend, and they’d been fucking for nearly two years. They weren’t exclusive, they still fucked other people—at least he did, and she knew that. She knew all along that he would be, but she found that with the more time that passed, the less she cared to meet with anyone else. Sumire never wanted feelings, and yet Kawaki just had this way of effortlessly shaking her ideals. He made her want all of him, just for her, and sometimes he made her think that he wanted the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t affection he stared down at her with. He’d only just arrived, showing up after nothing more than a single text. A simple ‘come over’ from her, and half an hour later, he was in her room, licking those lips that had been all over her body, even her pussy, just not her own lips. His grey eyes were illuminated by the moonlight peeking in from her windows, making them appear more silver than grey. She was on her back, already naked and waiting. There was nothing wrong with being needy, and yes, she had been touching herself before he arrived. She wanted to do it more, seeing that familiar fire in his eyes; a fire that burned because of her, even if only an ember of lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are you going to stare?” She asked, eyes trailing down his torso, covered only by a sleeveless, black shirt. His hand reached the hem of it at the same time her gaze did and he made a show of lifting it up, revealing his abs to her hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you were doing just fine on your own,” he pointed out and while most would miss it, Sumire picked up on the subtle hint of amusement in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” She shrugged her left shoulder and raised her right hand from between her legs to her lips, giving the tip of her index finger a taunting suckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki tugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor, the corner of his lips tugging in the only way he ever smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re trying to seduce me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated it when he made little comments like that, teasing her, making her body flush with heat not from arousal, but from something unnamed and honestly frightening. “Do I need to try?” She huffed, feebly attempting not to pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ask that as if I didn’t come here to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a roundabout way of saying, no, she didn’t need to try. Kawaki was attracted to her and she marveled at the fact. Maybe he didn’t want a relationship, but he wanted her. She made him feel as good as he made her feel, and that was saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No other words left her mouth as she watched his thumbs hook in the sides of his joggers. His pants and briefs were removed all at once, leaving him as bare as her—and he was hard. The sight of his thick erection had her salivating and scrambling into a sitting position. Sumire leaned over into him, lips coming in contact with his hipbone. His right hand slid into her hair, taking hold of it but only loosely. Her tongue dragged along the left cut of his abdominal V-line, trailing center until she reached the base of his member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki’s left hand joined the right, combing her hair away from her face and keeping it pinned behind her head so it wouldn’t get in the way of his sight. He liked to see her when she went down on him, and Sumire liked him watching. Amethyst eyes gazed up at him, her slick tongue gliding along his length, tracing the thickest vein on the left of it until she reached the tip. A drop of precum had already beaded at his slit. He wasn’t as bitter as some she’d tasted, more bittersweet—a taste she knew came from a healthy diet. Kawaki ate well aside from his weakness for all things chocolate. It was a weakness she had exploited more than once, especially on holidays such as Valentine’s Day and Halloween. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t rush her, allowing her to tease him with suckling kisses and slow licks until he was fully erect. Then she took him into her mouth finally, and he reveled in how hot and wet it felt around him. Kawaki always thought she gave amazing head and had shamefully told her as much on more than one occasion. They’d been fucking each other long enough for her to learn the things that really got him going, and he was especially weak for her taking in as much as him as she could. When his cock was swallowed down her throat. They always eased into the act, but somewhere along the line, they both snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no denying he rocked her world unlike anyone else. Nobody had ever even come close. He was almost brutal at times, giving her what she wanted—what she needed, hard and relentless. Kawaki pulled sounds out of her that she hadn’t known before him she could even make. She wasn’t a screamer, but he would’ve sworn she was. Sumire never fed his ego by telling him he was the best she ever had, at least not in those exact words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d come together countless times, and somehow, every time he ended up breaking away layer after layer she had built up around her heart until it was laid as bare before him as her body was. Unfortunately for Sumire, it appeared that he was oblivious, or that he just didn’t care. She was too engrossed in him, in what they had, in not wanting to lose him to admit her feelings had shifted—had blossomed and formed something entirely new, something deeper, stronger, and far more terrifying than she was prepared to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long while now, Sumire had wanted more, yet she knew that Kawaki didn’t. He was perfectly content keeping things as they were, just casually fucking one another whenever they needed to get off and didn’t care to bother with anyone else. He wasn’t one to be tied down, he was a free spirit, and while he had the best dick Sumire could dream of, he wasn’t a hearts and flowers type of guy. She hadn’t wanted that, she never wanted to want that, but somewhere along the line, she’d fallen for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kawaki didn’t come for her feelings, he came to fuck her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how it always was, and for as much as she wanted more, Sumire couldn’t complain. When they met and things heated, she was always too absorbed in all of him that she couldn’t think properly. Lately, they were meeting less as friends and more as fuck buddies. There was no opportunity for her to talk to him about their situation—and that’s if she even had the nerve to do so, which she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their meetings continued on, one passionate encounter after the next, and Sumire contained herself well. She was certain that Kawaki had no idea how she was feeling, or that there had been any shift in her desires. Sumire and Kawaki were a lot alike, they’d both suffered through abusive childhoods, they liked the same music, had many mutual friends, and the same determination to put themselves above all else. Forgoing a relationship meant preventing any pain, and yet Sumire had been weakened by this man. He had wormed his way into her heart on a more profound level, and she shouldn’t have been surprised when she made a mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only a few rules between them for their arrangement, most were unspoken. Simple things, like kisses. Neither of them ever said the words, but kissing was off the table. It was something known well just from how they avoided it consistently, never hesitating to lay their mouths on any other part of their bodies, just never the lips. Sumire hadn’t even realized that she began to long for a real kiss from him until the words escaped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rushed, breathless plea. A simple, “Kiss me,” that she had never meant to voice aloud, much less demand of him, but it was out in the open nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was too far gone in how perfectly stretched she was—in how powerful and precise every thrust of his hips was. She didn’t even register her mistake until he obliged her. Kawaki kissed her, but not on the lips like she so desperately hoped. Instead, his lips connected to the skin on her neck, latching on and giving a delicious suckle that had her sex tightening around his cock. The sound of his ridiculously deep and gruff groan had her throbbing around him, so close to falling apart that all she could do was scrape her nails unthinkingly down his back. It was rare that they fucked in missionary, and so much more intimate than Sumire could handle—but she loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki had come to know her body in a way no one else had before him. She’d never bothered hooking up with someone for such an extended length of time, so before him, nobody had gotten the chance to learn all the things she liked the most. He always knew where to touch, how gentle or how firm he needed to be to bring her the utmost pleasure, and he manhandled her as if she was weightless—yes, she did have a kink for it and she would shamelessly tell him as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>shamelessly admitted it to him before… more than once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t afraid to be rough with her, and she was so unbearably weak for it. Kawaki exploited all of her kinks often, and he came on to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time, anywhere. They were just friends. They weren’t explicitly together. However, that never stopped Kawaki from taking her when he wanted her—or at least making a move to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until some of their mutual friends got married that Sumire really began to feel as if what they currently had wasn’t enough for her. She needed more. They were older now, their friends were in more serious relationships, even promising themselves to one another for life while she and Kawaki were just fucking when the desire to do so arose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto and Sarada were those two dumb friends who’d always been into each other but denied it endlessly even though it was painfully obvious to everyone that they were crazy about one another. It went on like that for years, until finally, they both snapped. Not even a year after that, here they were, sharing their first dance together as a married couple, looking so happy and irrevocably in love that it was nauseating. Or maybe that was the wine. She’d lost count of how many glasses she’d had throughout the reception and it hadn’t even been an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, slow down or I’ll be carrying your ass out of here,” Kawaki said with a scoff. His face gave nothing away, perfectly expressionless and outrageously gorgeous, but the undertones of his amusement were there; Sumire didn’t miss them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was Boruto’s best man, so, for the first time, Sumire was able to see him dressed formally. Normally, Kawaki was sporting casual attire, joggers or jeans at best. He hated sleeves and only wore them when it was freezing outside—effectively showing off the cuts of his muscles in his strong arms. He was often wearing tank tops or walking around shirtless. Not that she was complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today though, he was dressed in a full suit and tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire hadn’t been prepared to see him standing next to Boruto, so tall and powerful-looking, even as he stood there with his almost-smile. His unruly long locks were moused and styled in a slicked-back fashion, his suit pants and jacket were a crisp black, the button-down he wore a pale grey, but his vest and tie were the scarlet red Sarada had chosen to accentuate the intimate and warm theme of her and Boruto’s wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he’s lost the jacket—which didn’t surprise her—but the vest and tie were still in place and she was certain that her panties had disappeared at the sight of him. He was wearing his best cologne too, a favorite of hers; she knew it well and had gifted him a bottle on his last birthday. Her amethyst eyes raked over him slowly, and while she’d undressed him with her eyes a multitude of times, this time she didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re looking good, Kawaki.” She smiled at him and his grey eyes glinted in that devious way only he possessed before he swiped her wine glass and finished it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow?” He lifted his pierced brow in mock curiosity and then he ran his tongue across his top teeth, his free hand dragging down the center of his torso slowly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>look good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His confidence truly suited him, and he wasn’t wrong. “Cocky much?” She rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the smile off her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki just smirked and cocked his head to the side in that way that was so subtle and yet erotically inviting. “Wanna find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, while their friends were celebrating their new union, Kawaki and Sumire slipped off. Kawaki pulled her into the dressing room he’d used with Boruto and the groomsmen, Mitsuki, Shikadai, and Inojin. He barely took a moment to lock the door before he had her turned to face the wall, his calloused fingertips familiar upon her skin, even through her chiffon dress. The skirt was knee-length, but Kawaki’s hands bunched it up in his hands at her thighs, pulling it up over her ass at the same time he nipped at her bare shoulder with his teeth. The dress was also strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and a ruched bodice that accentuated her plump cleavage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only seconds had passed, and yet she was breathless and wanton. She didn’t need to think to spread her legs to a suitable position, canting her ass back as she used one hand to collect the skirt of her dress and hold it up out of his way. The way he hummed approvingly at her action had a shudder traveling down her body, goosebumps covering her body all over in a wave of need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he always knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was left to writhe where she stood, anticipating his next move while she peered back over her shoulder and watched him undo his belt. He didn’t strip either, just did enough to have his cock out, long, thick, and impressively hard. Sumire swallowed hard and panted, bracing herself as best she could as his fingers curled around the string of her thong and pulled it aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking wet all the time,” he growled the words, bending his knees to accommodate their height difference, and guiding the tip of his length between her soaked folds, dragging it from her clit to her entrance only once before entering her with one swift and hard thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire moaned, cheek nearly colliding against the wall. It would have, had it not been for Kawaki taking hold of the thick braid of her hair that hung down her back and pulled tight, forcing her head back. He fucked her hard and fast, never bothering to ease her into it, and she loved that about him so much. She was so wet that her arousal was dripping down her thighs and each of his movements was punctuated with obscene squelching sounds. It was oddly erotic and all the more exciting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of praise escaping her were continuous, unrestrained, and sultry even to her own ears. Kawaki was never a vocal lover, not in the typical way one might moan in pleasure. Instead, he was always grunting and growling in the hottest ways, whispering filth into her ear, or even snapping the words at her if it were ever a more intense session. Sex with Kawaki was amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire didn’t want anyone else to have him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they returned to the reception, their friends looked at them with eyes that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘we know what you two were doing’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but nobody uttered a word. They sat alone at one of the tables, while nearly everyone else was on their feet, dancing in unison. Sumire knew her skin was flushed and her hair was not in perfect condition as it had been before she vanished, but she didn’t care for her appearance. Not when she was watching all the couples laughing and looking to each other with such adoration while they danced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to dance too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be with Kawaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not as a friend, but as a lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki stuck by her side so often, and she knew that he’d slipped off with her despite all the girls who’d been giving him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes all throughout the ceremony and reception too. Maybe he wanted the same thing but was just afraid of change; she could understand that; it was much the same for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As badly as she wanted more, the prospect of it terrified her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki… I wanted to talk… about our arrangement.” She’d barely gotten those words out and couldn’t imagine having to elaborate on the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just peered over at her, combing back a stray lock when it fell from its slicked-back position. “Yeah? What of it?” He didn’t look angry for it to be mentioned, but he didn’t look pleased either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about… well, seeing all our friends moving forward and getting married and all… makes me think maybe I want to give dating a try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue slid between his lips quickly, just to moisten them, and he straightened his back, stretching where he sat. He was hesitating. He never hesitated. And he was fidgeting. He never fidgeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Go for it. We’re just friends, you’re free to do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire straightened as well, a wave of panic washing over her like a thousand-year tsunami. She lost her voice, amethyst eyes widening as he got up. He wasn’t looking at her. It was apparent that he was avoiding doing so. All of her fears were suddenly taken from the deepest recesses of her mind and put on the forefront, determined to be recognized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki,” she began, unsure if she was even breathing at this point. Her words failed her; as if her vocabulary had suddenly regressed to a single word. His name was the only word her tongue could form but it was clear he didn’t wish to hear anything she had to say anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rapped his knuckles against the table and forced his eyes to her, a tight smile pulling at his lips. It was the fakest smile she’d ever had the displeasure of viewing with her bare eyes. “See you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without having a chance to stop him or to explain herself, Kawaki left. Sumire could do nothing more than watch him go, certain that not only had she failed to secure more with Kawaki, whom she loved from the bottom of her heart, but she’d also ruined what they had, their arrangement was void, their friendship likely over. She never wanted to have regrets when it came to her friendships, especially not Kawaki. He was her one and only best friend. Closer to her than anyone else, and yet he’d walked away from her so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because he thinks you want someone else,” Sarada said to her a month later. She’d only returned from her honeymoon a few days prior and they were finally meeting to catch up. Sumire was supposed to listen to her friend rave about how glorious the tropics had been, and how much sex she and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>ad been having. Instead, Sumire hadn’t made it two minutes before pouring her heart out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be helped, she was suffering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whole month had passed by, and Kawaki was ignoring her calls, her texts, and her. It hurt. It hurt so much she felt as if she couldn’t breathe at times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in her life, she was suffering from a broken heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She whined, rubbing her face with a tired groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wording was all wrong,” Sarada pointed out. “I know you were nervous and it took a lot of courage to mention it at all, but you should’ve been more clear in what you wanted; him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t give me a chance to say more! And now he’s ignoring me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s off playing laser tag with the boys right now, supposed to be coming back to our place after for pizza and beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaaat?” Sumire pouted. “I wasn’t invited!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is me inviting you.” Sarada laughed and then gave her a determined look. “Get your man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire breathed, resolving herself. She would do just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say she was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Since they’d become friends so long ago, Sumire had never gone more than a few days without speaking to Kawaki. She still didn’t know how she’d survived an entire month, but it hadn’t been easy. She needed to see him so badly, and soon after she and Sarada had arrived at the newly wedded Uzumakis’ home, she was given just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked in behind Boruto, nearly a foot taller than him, and every bit as intimidating as he always was. It didn’t take but an instant for him to spot her on the couch and she worried her lips, heart pounding as their eyes locked. He didn’t look away, as she feared he might, but Kawaki never was one to back down from a challenge. Sumire wasn’t sure how it happened but it wasn’t long before the two of them were alone in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words just tumbled out of her mouth. She couldn’t wait any longer. A month without him had been absolute hell, another moment without him would be unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you. I want you, Kawaki. I want—I wanted—I always wanted-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before she could finish, before she would collect her words and explain herself again, he silenced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feel of his lips on hers was unlike anything she’d ever experienced in her life before. She knew them well, was familiar with their softness, the thickness of them too. She’d felt them on her body more than enough, but all those kisses couldn’t come close to comparing to this one. It was soft, at least at first, but before she knew what was happening, it had progressed to something much deeper, something filled with longing and passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter where they were, who they were with. Nothing and nobody else existed in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were too easily lost in one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fucked right there on the couch and nobody intervened, though they could be heard throughout the home and even outside of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All their friends had expected this to happen, but this time it was finally different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would finally admit that they were committed to one another, not only physically, but emotionally as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>